Crochan Capability
by atonemxnt
Summary: "A Crochan witch had come to their little green valley in the north of Fenharrow, they'd said. Oh, the villagers knew exactly what they planned to do with the witch who sold potions and charms from her back door, and who could predict the sex of a babe before it was due" -My take on the effects of this Crochan ability


_"A Crochan witch had come to their little green valley in the north of Fenharrow, they'd said. Oh, the villagers knew exactly what they planned to do with the witch who sold potions and charms from her back door, and who could predict the sex of a babe before it was due"_

The news of Aelin's pregnancy had spread all through Erilea like wildfire, and Manon and Dorian had come to visit as soon as they could, albeit not being very soon considering their massive workload. Making their way through Orynth they watched as people were still celebrating, and the people looked happier. It had been a few years since the town was nearly decimated by war. Much had happened since then though. It had been rebuilt, bigger, better, and stronger. The townspeople were filled with nothing but joy now. A joy that their Queen had finally settled a few years prior, and was going to give them an heir sometime soon.

After having reunited with Aelin and Rowan in Terrasen they found themselves in a large sitting room in a high tower. The room was quite obviously decorated by Aelin, her expensive taste visible on every wall, each adorned with either a painting or a tapestry of some sort. The green and silver colors of Terrasen could be found everywhere. The tower was adjacent from the one they now sat in, it housed many of the guest rooms as well as many miscellaneous rooms. Manon and Dorian had been given one for their stay, a few flights up.

Seated on the couch, Manon was glad Dorian was sat in front of the window, blocking her view. Manon had found peace in Dorian, a peace that combatted the way she felt looking down at the horizon from the tower. The horizon on which she last saw The Thirteen. A peace they were each still working on, on top of rebuilding their own kingdoms. The ruling of their kingdoms took up plenty of time, not leaving much for romance that required crossing the entirety of Erilea.

Manon could feel every emotion in the room. Rowan was visibly nervous, his eyes watching. Aelin's stomach like a hawk with every movement she made. Despite her movements being slow, considering she was six months into her pregnancy and her stomach had become quite large. Aelin was nervous as well, but it was masked with her mass excitement. For a while, when the war was still raging, she was ready to give up the life she was currently living. To die without ever marrying Rowan, or having children together. To have another person rule Terrasen after she had fought so hard for it. To be able to do everything she thought she wouldn't be able to helped with the stress of her pregnancy. A fae pregnancy at that, filled with much more pain and avenues for things to go wrong.

Aelin ran her hand slowly across her stomach as she spoke, "Yrene should be coming to stay soon. The closer I come to my due date the more help I'll need. I've insisted she take up residence here as soon as I found out I was pregnant, but I understand her wanting to keep baby Tirian at home for a bit longer.". Dorian nodded, "I'm assuming Chaol will be coming as well.". A grin spread across Aelin's face, "He refused to be left behind, especially for the birth of the century.". Rowan's usual protective glare at Aelin ceased for only a moment at her remark and let way to a smile. "He really does wants to come though, for both mine and Yrene's sake. He's also assuming you'll come as well Dorian, which is an extra incentive to be here.". Dorian smiled slightly, basking in the love of his brother, "I wouldn't miss it." he responded.

Aelin now turned to Manon, assessing her stance. Manon wasn't as relaxed as the rest of them, constantly looking around. Aelin looked as though she would be upset at first, before her eyes softened, her glance flickering to the window briefly. She spoke hardly above a whisper, trying to push as much love and kindness into her voice as possible. "I'd like for you to come at some point Manon, I understand you're very busy but I -". Manon cut her off, "I'll come, couldn't miss the birth of the Princess of Terrasen.". Alein looked to Rowan briefly, a smile across her face, before turning back to Manon "Well we don't know their gender just yet b-". "But Manon does", Rowan said, cutting her off. Aelin looked surprised, confusion crossing her face before it faded into a smile. "You Crochan bitch, of course you know.". Dorian ruffled a bit at Aelins word choice, but let it slide in order to question Manon. "Do … Do you know?".

Manon looked to Dorian, a bit awestruck. She did. It had hit her just like that. Looking at Aelin, intending to tell her she would deign to visit her child, she knew. She couldn't see it or anything, but simply felt it. It was as clear in her brain as the color of her hair that she sat in the room looking upon two men as well as two women.

"It's not uncommon for a Crochan to be able to do so, I'm quite surprised you couldn't tell from the moment you walked in.". Rowan said, a smile creeping upon his face slowly hindering his usually serious tone. Aelin, despite the mass in front of her, tried her best to fling herself onto Rowan. Kissing him one every square inch of his face, not caring that Dorian and Manon were watching. "A daughter, a daughter Rowan." She whispered between kisses. Despite Manon's view being blocked by Rowan's hands that were now caressing her, it looked as though she was crying.

Manon turned to Dorian who was awestruck at the whole ordeal, a smile etched on his face. Manon liked to see him smile. She slipped her hand into his, letting one slip onto her face as well as she held onto him.


End file.
